


The Place Where You Melt

by Missy



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Nature, Playful Sex, Romance, Sex Magic, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way to meet the Snow Queen, Greir has an altercation with Navaan.    The reception she later gets from the Snow Queen makes it all worthwhile, though...at least until the snow refuses to stop falling.  But have Navaan's words given Greir all she needs to bring spring to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place Where You Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> Hope you like this one, DesertScribe! This started out as Greir/Snow Queen/Navaan but I could never get them all in the same place at the same time - and thus I've ended up with half a rough-and-tumble sex story, half a romantic sex comedy. In the middle I hope there'll be a story you like!

No matter how many times Greir sees her she'll never understand where Navaan gets her energy. It is, she thinks to herself as she hacks her way up a steep incline to reach the place where the vampiress has holed up, her best asset and her biggest flaw; for that enthusiasm tended to get her in an awful lot of trouble, especially when she's in need of a fresh supply of o positive.

 

So when a very rare bloodstone went missing from a mystic several miles to the north of her destined pathway several weeks ago she finds herself putting the puzzle together just for the extra bounty. Greir's not surprised at all by the fact that the thief's description matches Navaan. The poor thing probably thinks she can actually drain it of its lifeforce.

 

Ugh. This had better be worth her while, she has a date with the spring.

 

She expects a fight when she finds the girl sitting miserably on the floor of the cave, repeatedly poking her fang against the stone. "Allright," she grumbles. "Give it here and I won't shove you in a sack before giving you back to the villagers."

 

Navaan pouts. "You can have it for free," she says. "The thing tastes terrible and it's dry as a piece of toast!"

 

Greir rolls her eyes. "It's a piece of stone, not flesh," she says. The very word makes the girls' mouth water. "I know you're hungry but I'd rather not spend my life hanging from the top of a cave by my feet.  Now come with me - I'm sure someone in the village will be willing to feed you."

 

Navaan gets to her feet. "It's okay.  Though I really coulda taken you if I REALLY wanted to keep it."

 

"I doubt it."

 

"Sure!" she burbled.  "Come on, let's wrestle for it!"

 

Greir's fist is out and ready to meet the girls' face - but what actually greets her is a kiss.  "This isn't wrestling!"

 

"Sure it is!" Navaan says, tackling her to the ground with a bear hug.  Which soon turns into a naked bear hug with a lot of licking. "Last one to come wins!"

 

The silent contest for the first orgasm of the afternoon is won by Greir, but Navaan's endless energy eventually forces her into pulling the girl away from her sex by the hair.  Panting, she can only keep the girl off of her for a mere moment before she returns, pressing her sex to Greir's mouth hungrily.

 

The fucking that ensues is...well, very loud and enthusiastic, though the girl keeps nipping her thighs out of pure instinct in an attempt to draw blood.  This final time Greir pockets the ruby afterward - and then starts dressing.

 

Navaan seems disappointed.  "I'd appreciate some cuddling," Navaan says merrily. "Or maybe a snuggle. Not even a snu?"

 

"I don't snuggle. Not in my nature," says Greir. She tucks her fur hood down over her ears.

 

"Gee, where are you running off to?" she wonders.

 

"I've got a date with a queen," says Greir.  "After I collect my bounty."

 

"Hope you treat her nice," the girl frowns, dressing herself, already resigned to her fate.

 

"As in?"

 

"As in I hope you listen when she talks!  And you share something about yourself!"  She grins. "I totally think that's what real love is, anyway."

 

Greir frowns.  "Oh, come on."

 

She knows she's going to deal with the girl again.  Later.  And hopefully, she thinks, rubbing her lower back, in a much softer location.

 

 

***

 

It’s as slippery and soft as a newfallen snow on a grassy hill in the Snow Queen’s cavern, but the woman is determined to reach her. Greir has to light her last flint to stumble her way inside, and then duck low against the grey stones as she approaches the slow-brightening light at the end of the tunnel, gets closer to the girl as she sits restless on her slab, a light shrug concealing her breasts.

The boredom in the girl's eyes clears away quickly. “Welcome, traveler,” she begins, but the rest never comes – she’s too happy to see her lover for formality. There is only a grateful, demure blush from the queen just before she jumps into Greir’s waiting arms.

Grier shoves the blood ruby in her direction. "Got this for you," she says roughly.

All of the happiness in the queen's eyes made Greir smile, but the stone seemed worthless to her, compared to the task at hand. The rest has become a familiar dance, a pounding rhythm old as the world and new as their barely-blossomed relationship. Clever tongues and fingers breed results and a blushing cry of satisfaction a few brief, blissful strokes of a fur-gloved hand.

In the aftermath, it is the Queen who turns toward Greir, burrowing against her protective fox fur covering.

“I wish you didn’t need to wear this,” She confesses. “I wish I could feel your bare skin against me, and the curve of your…” she flushed. “Bosom.”

“They’re called boobs, honey,” Greir says, and is cut off by the cool sensation of fingers probing against protective fur and cloth. “Eager,” she observes lightly. The Queen blushes and giggles and tangles her fingers up in the warmth of the jacket.

“It’s been the longest winter,” she says. “And a very cold one.”

The rest is unspoken but deeply felt. The girl nearly exhausts Greir, and when the Queen finally falls back to lie insensible upon her bed Greir rises just to quaff some wine.

That’s when she takes a glance up the cavern’s pathway – and notices that the wind’s still blowing in, chill and thick. To the Queen’s called dismay, she ventures up the path to note that flurries still pour from the sky.

“The snow’s still falling?” The queen is behind her now, wrapped in a sheet, total fear in her wide eyes. “Oh, I’m not dreaming?! Oh dear. Oh no, that’s not good, not good not at all.”

“Shh. We’ll figure it out,” Greir whispers. Pulling the queen back into the cavern before they can be noticed by any of her worried subjects, she continues, “Maybe I need to do something different. Do you have any whips or cat o’nine tails or…” the queen shrinks a bit under her questioning. “Okay, different tack; how do you feel about cool baths?”

“Oh, they’re lovely,” The queen perks.

“Then draw a bath and we’ll rest for awhile.”

Greir ends up hauling buckets of cool water from the belly of the cave, filling the small stone tub with cool water and letting the Queen soak her tired muscles. It’s too cold for Greir to even chance removing her outer covering and so she sits beside her. There is tea for the Queen to drink; Greir has some, though she'd rather have the wine she'd left beside the Queen's bed.

“So…how did you end up being a queen?” it’s perhaps a silly question, but Greir knows next to nothing about how the Queen’s kingdom works.

She frowns. “My mother died. We snow people are matriarchal,” she explains. “On very rare occasions we may mate to make more. Since my mother died I have ruled here, and the yetis have been my friends. It’s the way of the world.” Then, curious, she asks, “why did you choose adventure?”

Greir shrugs. “I have a knack for it. And I love money more than any mere mortal.”

It takes the queen a moment to process the idea of her loving no mortal; that, of course, leaves room for her to love the queen. Her smile is brilliant for a moment, then she's rising in the tub, all plains of blue and eager eyes. “I think I feel…ready to try again.”

And how can Greir refuse her?

 

***

 

An hour later Grier has foregone formalities and is quaffing the wine fresh from the bottle.

“Please tell me it’s stopped,” the Queen says weakly from the tangled sheets. “Why am I awake? And It’s not the sex, it can’t be, I feel like I’m made out of jelly.” She brushes back a lock of her snowy hair and turns toward Greir again. “Can it?” Greir responds by returning the wine to its proper place on the side table.

She rests her hand on the girls’ shoulder, and the Queen’s form tightens under Greir’s hands, shoulders shaking in quiet merriment. “Lady Greir,” she begins seriously.

“Mm?” Greir’s already hovering over her body, her head is somewhere near the queen’s nipple, her carefully treated lips surprisingly soft on her weatherbeaten, sun-browned face and against icy skin.

“I suppose I will…simply…sit and enjoy it?” she says meekly.

Greir laughs. “This kind of takes two of us,” she says. “If you’re willing, baby.”

The queen’s pale blue skin flushed her breast a pale shade of violet. “The snow,” she repeats. “It’s…still falling. Even though I just…and we just…”

“Mmm?”

 _“Warm,”_ the Queen gasped, arching into her touch.

And warm it is.

Greir almost feels comfortable enough to pull off her jacket.

 

***

 

She remembers Navaan's words suddenly. _I hope you treat her well_. That little hope that honesty might flow into a relationship she isn't even part of is simultaneously amusing and touching to Grier, but now....

In the darkness, Greir suddenly says, “my father died. I was only six, and I had to learn by the sword to take what I needed. That’s why I’m a mercenary.”

The Queen makes sympathetic sound. A tiny teardrop appears in the corner of her eye as she reaches out and gently strokes Greir’s arm. For a moment Greir feels nothing at all but the kindness of the queen’s eyes on her.

And then she feels the distinct warmth of a springlike wind kissing the back of her neck.

“Wait…that’s it? That's all it takes?!” Greir asks, turning over to glare up the mouth of the cavern. The darkness has cleared; brilliant overhead sun and the sudden burst of sunshine make her eyes ache.

“Sometimes nature needs more than lust to make it bloom. Though lust is very nice,” the Queen says sweetly. Her eyes are very heavy, and she rests her head on Greir’s furry shoulder. “It would be nice if you could stay here until I fall asleep. If it’s not too much trouble, I…really do get lonely…”

Protectively, The Snow Queen shrouded herself, her long, pale hair hanging around her shoulders and hiding her shy eyes from Greir’s searching gaze.

“Okay,” Greir says. As the Queen’s eyes fall closed she lets out a contented sigh.

The world outside may spring to bloom. They have each other for the moment, and the sleepy warm contentment of what lies beyond desire.


End file.
